


Politically incorrect

by SweetAlphaChild-Translations (SweetAlphaChild)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, First time together sex, First time with a man, Humor, M/M, Nosebleed, Policeman Obito, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2017, Topping from the Bottom, Translation, art student deidara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild-Translations
Summary: For Deidara, pop art is more than dead, and he's eager to prove it. Such a shame that just at that very moment, Obito became interested in his sculptures made of recycled material. Maybe there's still time to make him understand why art is an explosion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Políticamente Incorrecto](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/355938) by Lybra98. 



> This work is a translation written last year for Tobidei Week Day 5 by Lybra98

A university event. Anyone would say it was great, but not Deidara. He forced himself to go, because thanks to that exposition he would become better known, like the young student he was. The support provided by Onoki-sensei and Sasori-senpai had been decisive to be allowed to enter even if he was only a Modern Arts student on his first year.

Getting recognition was what he was after, the vehicle for his art. This didn't mean he shared the cosmovision, nor the university policy that seemed so pompous and superfluous, so hypocritical in regard to society.

The theme? Art with rubbish.

An event with the environmental students' association' support, to which Zetsu, a pretentious rich brat playing to be a hippie belonged. It wasn't as if Deidara had anything against his noble feelings, but he didn't think it was that important. The problem with the world, according to him, is that everything was going to hell in so many ways, that global warming seemed the slowest of them all. Humans are destructive, he thought. It was easy to fall into the spiral of destruction. When the world exploded, he wouldn't move a finger, he would only let himself be carried away, because everything in life had proved him to be fleeting.

An event to preserve the changing nature, then, seemed to him like an absurd way of wasting his valuable time. But he needed recognition, he needed the stupid papers saying that he was someone who could achieve something, even if he happened to be talentless or lacking ambition.

Deidara needed that to grow. So, still unsure about it, he arranged his own exhibition sticking to the theme, looking for trash in the streets to create a work of art that was "consciousness-raising and popular, one that anyone in the community could understand," as the flyer of the event promised. Pure bullshit, he thought. The most universal thing of all could be the explosion of a supernova, or something like that. It definitely had nothing to do with walking about wanting to save what was already lost.

He entered university hoping to find what he wanted so badly, and only found hypocrites with degrees. Which were basically, the same as their parents and former classmates, but with moral authority and social acceptance to go out and tell their dirty lies in public. Like everyone.

He quickly dodged the police car, running the red light, being lucky not to be hit or have caused a traffic accident. Deidara was too impertinent to apologize for those things, or to stop to think for a minute, for all it matters. The good thing about riding a bicycle, was being able to get away with it and the lack of number plate that would, otherwise, get you fined. When the police car advanced, he stumbled through the back alleys that led him to the campus back entrance. Laughing, he left his bike tied to a tree, while the police car stopped at the doors of the institution, unable to do anything.

As he walked to the gates, he passed the luxurious parking lots of senior management and university officials. He saw the organizers of the event arrive in different vehicles, some of them were the latest model, some others older. No matter what, he knew that many of them didn't live far away from there, but they used their cars anyway. Petrol, smoke, smog. He laughed sarcastically, recognizing those old geezers who organized an event about "art that respects nature". That was one of the reasons why he thought the ecologist movement sucked. He still didn't know anyone from the working class who could actively take the issue seriously without having to buy the cheapest and surely polluting things to fill their stomach with and make ends meet.

Like his rushed lunch of rice with a couple of hard-boiled eggs, which in the last week had become his staple diet.

Also for that, he had risked coming to blows with the little rich boy that was Zetsu in the middle of the campus. Participating in the event would commute the fault, that's what Onoki sensei told him. In the end, his freedom ended there. Angry, he accepted, he had to be part of the stupid system to be recognized as the great artist he knew he was, and to be able to develop a better and superior art than the one he previously did. But at the same time, he swore to himself that they would never change his way of thinking, and that he would remain true to his principles.

What was an artist, without that? How could he defend his art otherwise?

He had to quickly attend to a teacher's call to check if his presentation was in order. The event would start at ten in the morning.

"What an appropriate time for art to be approached by ordinary people," he thought slyly, heading for the open room where the event would take place.

"Again, sir, I insist that police can't come here without a warrant," Deputy Chief Onoki shouted.

Deidara looked curiously, he loathed all cops systematically. The fact that they wanted to enter with their clubs in a place dedicated to art and study, it seemed like the most revolting thing to him. Why would they be there?

"Deidara! Stop messing around and arrange your sculptures! Care to explain me what the heck is this mess? I didn't stay overtime so you can leave everything all over the place again," his senpai complained, Sasori. A guy obsessed with punctuality (and maybe with everything, Deidara believed), and who had shown that his friendliness could go to hell when it came to organizing an art show.

"Danna, I don't listen to students who do the teachers' work," he spat with a smile.

"Deidara, you're no longer in high school" and with that, he spun around, organizing everything at the speed of light, as if he were a possessed puppeteer.

Did he just call him a school boy? Well, it wasn't as if he was a decade older than him.

"Fine then, danna," he raised his voice among the students and teachers who were running feverishly. "I'll listen to you when they pay you for all the free work you do for these shitbags, hm."

He earned dirty looks and disapproving comments from the rest, but he didn't care.

For his part, Sasori ignored him, he was too busy trying to tidy up before the only student who hadn't been impressed by his art, Miss Haruno, arrived. That day, he was planning to get her admiration and interest. Nothing could ruin it.

"You're telling me that a student on a bicycle almost caused a traffic accident?" his mentor snapped. Deidara hid behind a wall, peeking out to see. The old man seemed to be negotiating with the policeman, looking nervous for once. That was funny, he had never seen Onoki-sensei like that. "Okay, but you can't enter your vehicle, let alone your weapons"

Well, at least the old man seemed to have some discretion. Surely for being eternally old, he thought laughing, going back to his task. His bicycle was safe, nothing would happen. And if it happened, he would steal the Honda motorbike from Zetsu.

A while later, his exhibition was ready. Most of the parts were easy to transport, so he didn't have to worry as much as the rest. He contemplated his sculptures made of old clothes, cardboard, cans and plastic bottles. How ingenious and creative he was in any unknown area, as long as he had something to sculpt. And how crappy was the pop art he had to do to meet the requirements of the organization. At least he was able to put some of his postmodernist ideas into the sculptures. He didn't like to suffer the repression of thought in his works, but he needed it for now. The day would come when he would see all the idiots around him from above.

"DEIDARA!" The well-known roar shouldn't have scared him, but he wasn't used yet to so much... violence.

"Heh, grandad has arrived. What happened, old geezer? Could you escape the grim reaper today too, hm?"

Onoki glared at him.

"If you didn't have that talent for sculpture, I would never, you heard me young whippersnapper, never allow you to address me in that tone of voice" the venerable and ancient old man grabbed him harshly by his jacket, a design by Takshi Murakami. Deidara gave him the dirtiest look he could. That was his favorite jacket. "There's a policeman out there, little thug! And I don't know why I suspect someone was driving his bicycle like a maniac" the old man looked at him wich such rage that Deidara momentarily forgot about his jacket. "If you cause a problem that threatens the prestige of this institution, you will regret it, " he hissed like a snake, allowing him to leave, but then added: "Behave yourself as someone properly socialized, just for this time."

Deidara arranged his clothes, pulling weird faces to his teacher as he watched him leave.

 _I thought that in this place I'd find scholars and not thugs in uniform_ , he thought, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Art is about to begin, hm!"

"Excuse me."

Deidara spun around, looking at the subject with displeasure. So, the policeman had managed to enter. Those ruthless beings made him want to throw up. They would never understand emotions as sublime as those produced by art.

"What?" he spat, without showing any fear. He knew that these guys took advantage of his uniform to intimidate anyone who crossed their path. If he could stay strong, he would recover the good mood for the show.

"I'm sorry, what is this exhibition about?" the man asked, somewhat insecure.

He felt superior when he saw the policeman intimidated by his gaze. One day he would make art about that.

"Nothing that a cop can understand, hm. This is the flyer, I hope you know how to read."

He passed him a paper, that the man took it from his hands a bit confused. Surely, no one in all his years as a policeman dared to speak him like that. He could just notice.

"Are you exposing?" he asked, making a serious effort to be friendly.

He was pathetic. Even so, it was better if a pathetic one had followed him there instead of someone ruder.

"Yes, hm" he answered, unable to hide his pride. After all, it was his first presentation, it wasn't bad at all "I close the exhibition" he added without any modesty " See you, blue boy."

Blue boy? Obito blinked. Nobody had treated him with such insolence without having a criminal offence on their backs. He stared at the long-haired young man who was walking away. He was almost certain that the young cyclist who crossed his path that morning looked almost the same from behind. But he wasn't sure at all, and so he had ended up in a circle that was totally foreign to what he was used to. His father would scream at him until he was deaf. Unsure about what to do, he decided to follow the boy, until he reached the place where the exhibition of which the deputy director had spoken would take place.

He stopped uncomfortably, not knowing what to do with his hands. There, the atmosphere was a mixture of good manners and youthful squandering of joy. And there he was, one who only knew how to stand still like a wall. Finally, he decided to keep his hands under his armpits, looking everywhere, hiding his chin in the top of his uniform jacket. Yes, if his father saw him, he would tell him he was the family's shame.

His thoughts about his father disappeared as soon as the tiny deputy director started his boring opening speech, half of the audience applauded with enthusiasm, the other half received it with silence. The young blonde was looking at his nails.

He had varnish on them.

So was it a girl? No, I couldn't be, not with that voice. Obito didn't know what to think. When he turned around, he almost toppled a hanging portrait made of disposable bottle caps. Seeing that he was getting accusing looks, he paid more attention to the piece of art. A portrait of a trendy celebrity. It seemed very clever, but at the same time he couldn't help feeling as if he was surrounded by weirdos.

The show went on with great boredom. He was already beginning to regret having gone there, but getting back to work was just as tedious. While he was hesitating, the old deputy director took the microphone again, and unable to contain his pride, he introduced his youngest student, someone called Deidara Iwa, whose exposition was extraordinary. Obito moved closer to see if he was the blond guy with whom he had chatted earlier.

The boy seemed not to have prepared anything in time, since he composed in situ three sets of sculptures to which he could see neither feet nor head. However, while the boy composed the "arrangements" with incredible speed and precision, a look of madness appeared in his eyes. Obito was hypnotized, wondering why someone so agile did something like that. If what he read was true, the show was about art that common people, like him, could understand. But what that boy had done was totally beyond his comprehension.

Although if he squinted, he could see... A Garuda, like a kind of bird man made of rags and cardboard?

The boy raised his hands, ending the performance. Some quiet applause began to sound. Obito also applauded, because although he didn't understand what was going on, he had never seen these artists during the creation process, except in the street. Although to be honest, he thought he understood what he saw on the street. Like that Super Saiyajin Goku painting that he purchased last week, the spraying technique was really amazing.

Deidara felt the moment approaching. When the applause died down, his art began. Those fools didn't understand a single thing.

He kicked furiously at the three sculptures of cans, sending pieces of plastic rolling on the floor. While the silence was being made, he turned to his central sculpture, the impressive Garuda. He took a small bottle and a lighter from his jacket.

"Because in the dumpster there's stuff more similar to yourselves, hm!" He shouted, lighting the soaked sock and throwing the molotov cocktail to the sculpture, which was blown up to pieces, while shouting, "ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" Next he was on his knees in front of the remains of his work, getting some cuts from scattered shards of glass in the process.

Then the pandemonium began.

"This exposition was about how to reduce rubbish waste!" He heard that idiot Zetsu complain, who clutched his chest as if he was suffering a heart attack. At last, he was getting some recognition.

"Because of people like you, the sense of art has been lost!"

Sakura managed to quickly dodge a half-filled can of soda, which flew towards her.

"Shannaro!" She shouted, sitting up and punching Sasori in the face.

"Hey baby, you still haven't seen my performance!" Complained the redhead when he noticed his nose was bleeding.

"Go to hell, you imbecile, some people are injured!" The girl shouted. And to think that this time, Sasori had been chivalrous with her, and given her the opportunity to speak. "I don't want to see you again!"

Sasori opened his eyes like a madman, and then growled:

"DEIDARA!"

But the crowd's uproar was too loud for the blond to realize how he had ruined his perfect date.

"No, because of people like you, the sense of responsibility is what has been lost!"

"Wait a moment! The boy has made art!"

"What does matter here, the art or the responsibility?"

Deidara laughed. Responsibility? Was it that difficult to get? The exposition was rubbish and he blew it up. That was being responsible.

"He could have hurt people! At least he should have warned us! Deidara is just a youngster who doesn't know what to do to draw attention to his pathetic conception of art!"

"Hey, repeat that, four-eyed old geezer, hm!"

"This place is not made for gutter punks!"

"What did you call me, you stuck-up asshole?!"

"This place is a temple of culture!"

"Shut up, your pop art rots and Andy Warhol is dead, hm!"

"Someone give me a glass of water!"

Obito had to react fast. An explosion had just happened right before his eyes. Small, but no less dangerous. Some people had grazes, but because of the adrenaline rush they all seemed to want to kill the young man. A lady fanned herself desperate, muttering something about a certain Warhol. As he pushed forward with brutality, he looked for the deputy director, only to find him fainted on the platform. He arrived fast as lightning where the young boy was, cackling with laughter before some students threw themselves at him.

Deidara cast a glance at him but didn't manage to escape. His face hit hard against the cold floor, while the damn policeman pinned his hands and looked for his handcuffs. He managed to look at him not without struggling.

"Oi, you're hard, big guy. Although I'm not into S&M", he mocked him; he couldn't deny that the guy had a great body. What a shame he was a policeman.

Obito blushed, nearly dropping the handcuffs.

"You're under arrest f-f-for" His tongue wasn't cooperating.

"DEIDARA! YOU'LL EXPLAIN THIS TO SAKURA, YOU BASTARD!" Sasori appeared in the crowd, looking murderous. He calmed down a bit when he saw him arrested, he was his classmate, yes, but maybe he deserved it.

"At least yours didn't put you in all fours in public, danna!" Deidara shouted at him, still laughing.

"E-en-en-enough, I have to bring you with me!" Obito forced him to stand up without regard, and dragged him out of there.

Deidara knew that it was unlawful to arrest a student there, but no one at that time was willing to defend his rights. He tried to squirm free, kicking furiously, while receiving insults from everyone present.

"Get off me, you stupid opressor, hm!"

"You should have thought twice before planning to transform an art show into an act of terrorism!"

"Hey, idiot! I'm an artist, not a terrorist!" wait a second, maybe that didn't sound that bad. Although killing people didn't seem necessary to him. "And be careful with my jacket!"

"I won't be careful with a guy who wears flowery cartoons," he growled angrily, taking him out to the street, toward the patrol car. He didn't like the attention he attracted from passersby every time something like that happened.

The boy stood still for a moment, and suddenly, he looked at him like a maniac.

"Do you have a problem with Takashi Murakami, hm?!"

Obito blinked, confused. These people were really bizarre.

He opted to put him in the back seat before taking the driver's seat, speeding away from there faster than a bullet.

Deidara sat down as best as he could. The damn handcuffs were too tight, and nobody stepped up to defend him. Society was going to hell in a basket.

He was alarmed when the car stopped in an empty alley. The last thing he needed was being arrested by a pervert. He struggled more, kicking furiously at the driver's seat.

"Listen boy, you need to calm down!" Obito was offended, reaching to try and immobilize his legs from his seat. "Calm down, I need to ask you something."

Deidara didn't want to answer any questions. He knew that was not something you did while handcuffed in a patrol car. He jerked his legs trying to free himself from the grip, managing only to get his pants down a bit. As soon as he realized that the policeman had not taken note of it, he stood still, looking at him defiant.

"Do you ride a bicycle?"

Shit, he'd been tracking him. He stuck out his tongue in a vulgar manner.

Obito was shocked. Was that a child, a madman or a badly-done terrorist?

"You ran a red light today, do you want to die? Do you know what could have happened? Are you aware that you caused an explosion inside your university?" Great, those were the questions that Madara would tell him not to ask. Surely, he'd be thinking he was a loser.

The sulking blond student glared at him, and pointed at the handcuffs. Obito understood.

He got out of the car and opened the back door. The look of defiance had turned into one of distrust. Somewhat annoying, he pushed him to sit in the back. Only when he closed the door did he take out the keys to undo his wrists.

Deidara turned his back as best as he could, holding his hands close. It seemed that the pathetic policeman wasn't that bad. Obito was going to loosen them just a little, but he released him without realizing when he saw how the boy's chubby butt, his checkered boxer shorts were sticking out of the lowered trousers. He felt the blood rush to his face. Deidara turned quickly, oblivious to the fact.

Obito looked at him in disbelief.

"You know, I was driving peacefully to the police station, a boy speeds past me, I follow him and I discover he is a fabulous artist. I was going to compliment you and ask you to explain your art to me, then you have no better idea than to throw a Molotov cocktail in public. Even if I let you go, complaints will rain on you.

Yes, seen like that, he was screwed. Although maybe that's how his art theory could become known. Everyone had reacted to the explosion in a thousand different ways that he hadn't been able to foresee at all. Even that policeman was amazed at his level of sensitivity. Maybe he could be the only one in that stinky forces to understand art.

"What's your name?"

The cop quickly took out some kind of ID card and put it in front of his face.

"Obito, Uchiha Obi- Hey, I ask the questions here!"

Deidara laughed loudly.

"I'm Deidara."

"Surname Iwa, isn't it?" He asked, taking out his cell phone to write it down, trying to regain his composure.

The boy's face reflected total hatred towards him again.

"Just Deidara. I forged myself as an artist, I need no surname, hm."

Such a personality. It was lucky he hadn't become a young criminal. His last name wasn't in the records. He wondered why he felt relieved.

"Deidara, you've never been arrested before, right?"

But what was he doing? Even a child would know that this was not the protocol. His hands were sweating.

Deidara shook his head.

Obito looked at him, sighing, thinking a thousand things at the same time. The boy was going to get in trouble. If he let him go, no one would care, except maybe his father. The boy had messed up hard. He would be judged in one way or another. He, a simple corporal, had nothing to lose.

"Deidara, if you answer some questions, I'll let you go, understand? Nothing ever happened here."

Deidara looked at him stunned, then somewhat alarmed. Why was he so kind? What if he asked him something he didn't want to do? What if he raped him? He'd give him a good ride, but not in those circumstances. And cops didn't enter in his personal rules either.

"Well, first question. Why did you destroy your creations?"

Deidara's eyes widened, his mouth fell slightly. He couldn't believe that, could be that he was interested in his art?

"If I don't destroy my art, I don't feel it as mine. Art is the expression of something fleeting, hm."

"How is that?"

The tension was completely lost. Deidara thought it was funny that his first press conference was in the back of a police car.

"I told you earlier, art is an explosion. That exhibition you saw is nothing more than a big lie. The badly recycled pop art used by them to pretend they're popular and easily understood, is no more than a staunch defense of the absurd world of consumerism in which we live, a world where you adore a can for the form, but don't think about the content, what it means to worship a can with a firm's signature, the older the better. I mean, you feel so comfortable seeing that art is at your fingertips, within everyone's reach, but everyone is silent because most of the trash samples were from that fizzy drinks company. You understand me? Myself, without believing in that premise, I dipped my hands in the trash, and even the bomb I created was made of the waste I found. That hypocrisy is totally unacceptable, hm. Now answer me, do you think that this exhibition was really for ordinary people, as the booklet that I gave you said?"

"Yes" he answered without hesitation.

"Wrong. If you weren't a policeman chasing a student on a bicycle, would you have been able to see it? Did the deputy director allow you to enter easily? Did you see people from outside the university in that exhibition?"

Obito blinked.

"No."

"Because it was never for them. It's ridiculous, you understand me?! Trying to revive what is dead, without inviting anyone, without serving the prompt. Pop art is dead!"

That boy was going very fast. He interrupted, raising a hand.

"But did you respect the theme? I mean, the message was about ecology, but you left everything lying around."

"What does the theme matter to me? I couldn't stick to limitations so much. I blew it up, wasn't that what they wanted? Well there it is, it disappeared, hm."

"Your ideology seems to me quite extremist, and I believe that this reasoning is, either provocative, or fallacious. And nothing disappeared, you left a mess behind you!"

The boy smiled widely.

"Of course I left a mess behind me. I made rubbish popular again, I threw trash from the slums at those self-important assholes. I, Deidara, made pop art right there, and then I annihilated it in front of everyone. Pop will not rise again, hm" he concluede, gloating with pride, talking with closed eyes and a half smile in his mouth.

Obito couldn't deny that there was something charming about the boy's irreverence. But that shouldn't be the point.

"You didn't answer about the fallacy."

Deidara left his cloud of complacency.

"Wow, what is this! We have an intellectual in uniform here! What species are you?"

"Hey, don't treat me like that just because I'm a policeman. Look what I have" he shook the handcuffs in front of his face, offended. He didn't understand the boy's hatred at first sight towards him.

"I don't hate you, I hate them all," he replied as if he had read his mind. "Don't think that by threatening me you'll learn more about art, hm."

"Sorry!" the raven said in despair.

So that was it, Deidara thought. A man frustrated about his life.

"Did your dad choose your future for you?"

"Huh?" Obito was perplexed.

"Why so much interest in my art, big guy? Or is it an excuse to have this ass, hm?" He asked, giving himself a gentle pat on the butt.

Obito flinched to the door, completely embarrassed. That boy was getting too cheeky! Would he be flirting? A gay guy was hitting on him? He didn't even know if he was underage! If he continued like this, he would let him out of the car, he sensed that he could end up in big trouble.

Or maybe that was what the boy was aiming at.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, ahem," he tried to fake composure, Deidara was laughing. Obito didn't like it, so he shook the handcuffs again. "Second question, tell me..."

"No, I'm not into S&M, I already told you. So if you want to get lucky with me you'll have to keep those handcuffs away, hm" he interrupted, looking at his nails.

"Hey, I-I-I was not gonna ask t-that!" he cried desperately, his cell phone fell to the floor of the vehicle. It was new. Cheap. And he hadn't insured the screen. The world hated him, definitely.

Deidara looked at him amused.

"You are a walking blooper, aren't you?"

Obito felt vulnerable.

"Shut up! And I'm not after having sex with you!"

"Oh that's a pity. If you took off your badge, I could make us ruin the car suspensions, hm."

"ENOUGH! Get out of here, please" He shouted, turning to a color close to purple. The boy had done it, he would let him go. He bent down to pick up the cell phone.

"Hey, hey, you're not in charge here!"

What? Obito thought, raising his head from the floor with a silly expression. Did the boy ever understand the situation he was in?

"And you can't kick me out, period. You have something with art, now I want to know, hm" he took his shoes off and settled into his part of the seat. Obito's cellphone dropped again.

"B-but..."

"I told you you're not in charge, hm. You have no backbone to boss me around, now answer me."

"It was me who was interrogating you!"

"Miserable opressors! Always asking questions and giving nothing in return! You included! Did you think that to know more about my art you would have to handcuff me like a dog?"

Obito fell silent again. If he were not a policeman, a friendly chat would be a simple as well as a great option. But since he became a policeman, he did nothing but lose friendships. He didn't want to become an interrogator like his father, but the blonde's words made him doubt himself. Was it that bad?

Was it that obvious?

"Much better, hm. Now tell me, what else do you want to know about my art?"

"How... How did you come to that conclusion about art? I mean, that is fleeting and stuff..."

Deidara looked at him analytically for a long time. Obito began to get nervous under the scrutiny of those sharp eyes.

"I saw my parents die" he answered at the end.

"What-how?! Oh, I'm sorry, I..."

"Haha! Will you believe anything I tell you? No, it just happened. You know, at school I was never interested in studying, hm. I needed to escape and go sculpting something. I was tired of just drawing in the notebook. The only thing that can give me adrenaline is an explosion, like two galaxies crashing. It's the beginning and the end of everything, hm. And there is not much more to explain. It was my own epiphany, and my dream is to carry it out forever, and to die if one day I can't do it."

Another long silence formed between the two of them.

"You are... amazing. You follow your dreams" he raised his hands, looking for some words he couldn't find "You... you just go there and do it" he sighed, shaking his head. He felt envy for him.

The boy just seemed to follow his dreams.

Deidara moved an inch closer to him.

"You don't like what you are?" He asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Obito decided to keep his eyes on him.

"No" he answered at last. "But my adoptive father, and the whole family, have some kind of family tradition" he explained, making quotes with his fingers, and looking disgusted" about becoming policemen. You won't find any male Uchiha who isn't in the police corps."

"I hate them already."

"And I didn't want to disappoint my father, so as soon as I finished school, I applied and..."

"Hey, hey, wait a moment. You're saying you became a cop just to please your adoptive father?"

"It's not like that! Madara was always very strict and every time I failed him. He raised me when the rest of the family didn't want to take care of me, I didn't know my parents... I owe him everything, do you understand?"

"Nope. I don't understand. You don't owe anything to anyone, Obito" he said getting closer to his face "Only to yourself. You like art, don't you?"

Getting nervous, Obito rubbed his hands.

"N-not necessarily... I liked writing. I did that at school since I was rejected by a girl who..."

"Yeah, I'm not interested in your heterosexuality. I just wanted to talk about art with you, hm."

"Are you fond of art in general, or only of your own conception?"

Deidara smiled. The man was intelligent, it would be a waste if he stayed there.

"Look, show me what you write. Surely you write on your phone, right? You've got a digital pen."

"I-I don't!" he said, getting defensive straight away.

"Oh, you don't?" He got closer, making him flinch. "But you must have something to write down the ideas that pop into your mind when you're not at home, right?"

"Eh, no..." he said, his cheeks blushing due to his closeness.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, placing one hand on his chest and the other on his hip.

"Yes...?" He asked, in a high pitched voice.

Deidara returned to his position with a triumphant smile.

"Bingo, hm" he said shaking a small notebook.

Obito touched his back pockets. That was his notebook.

"Give it back!"

"I also have one, there's nothing wrong about it, hm. Let's see your writing style."

"Hey!"

Obito tried to retrieve his notebook, but Deidara opened the door quickly and started to run. Barefoot, his trousers quite low, showing half of his butt. Obito hesitated for a moment, but finally pulled himself behind the boy. In a few seconds, he reached and retained him. To his surprise, Deidara didn't resist.

He was laughing.

"It's not funny," Obito grunted, offended.

"Of course it is. You are, hm."

"Stop it!"

Without knowing why, he began to tickle him when he understood Deidara wasn't going to shut up, but he only managed to make him laugh harder.

"Hahaha, enough! See, you can have your notebook back, hahaha!"

Obito let go, reaching for his notebook.

"But first, let me read something, hm."

"No!"

"Then, read something for me."

"Eh, nope. That's even worse!" he was blushing again.

"You're cute" Deidara said, laughing.

"Huh?"

"And also quite dumb" he completed, looking at the sky.

"Go back to the car." Deidara looked at him alarmed. "You are barefoot."

"Bring me my trainers. It was nice to meet you!"

No, he didn't want that to happen. He refused to let meeting that person become a mere anecdote from work.

"If I treat you to a coffee, will you stay?" he asked, praying that he wouldn't reject him.

"How boring. Is that what cops do when they're supposed to be working?"

It was true, he couldn't waste any more time. Madara would start calling him from the central at any minute.

"So... Do you want me to take you to your house? It will be fast if we go by car, and you don't have your bicycle."

Deidara looked at him, the dilemma in his mind.

"It would be stupid to allow the policeman who arrested me to know where I live, hm. You can go when you quit your job."

They held each other's eyes for a long time.

"Why do you insist so much on me leaving the police? You just met me," Obito accused.

"I am not the one who insists, get yourself a mirror. But, if you insist on going to my house or moving on to next level, then I'll have to ask you to stop playing with weapons and show me who you really are, Obito Uchiha, hm."

He looked so sure of himself. Talking like that to a complete stranger.

"Deidara, how can you be so confident? Don't you realize I could have done something bad to you?"

"Of course I do, don't be daft. If I play with you it's because I have realized that you aren't as I thought you would be. But don't confuse ingenuity with self-esteem. I have an extremely great confidence in myself, hm."

Obito looked down.

"We could... Get together to talk about that and my concept of art, hm" offered Deidara. The truth is that he didn't want to let that hidden gem escape, despite his own philosophy about the fleeting nature of things. "If you go as a civilian, I'll be in uni."

Obito got excited, but immediately he forced himself to be realistic:

"What makes you believe that they won't kick you out?"

Good point.

"Oh, well, in that case... I don't think I won't be allowed to enter the facility at all" he shrugged.

Was he so uninterested in his own education? Obito had wanted so badly to be an university student.

It was unfair.

"Deidara, turn yourself in. I'll pay the bail, and then you can give me lessons about your art."

He was surprised to hear himself uttering those words. Was he crazy? Bailing him out because of that...

Deidara looked at him as if he were indeed crazy. He walked slowly towards the patrol; Obito breathed a sigh of relief.

He climbed into the driver's seat, while he waited for the boy to finish putting on his shoes. Once he was there, he was amazed to see how Deidara sat in the passenger seat.

"Let's go, hm."

Obito smiled and turned the engine on. He drove onto a wide avenue.

"Hey, hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Well, didn't we just agree that you would turn yourself in?" he asked confused, stopping in front of the red light.

Deidara was upset.

"I never stated that. Why would I turn myself in, if I haven't done anything? Let's go home, hm."

"WHAT?" Obito couldn't advance despite light turning to green and the beeps behind him.

"I have decided, you'll be the only policeman to step in there. But then you'll have to quit your shit job, hm" he explained as if nothing.

"HOW?" Obito had to park at the edge of a sidewalk.

"You just heard me, don't make me repeat myself, hm."

"The fact that you're going to be kicked out from uni doesn't mean I have to quit my job!"

"I never said that, silly. One can tell by leagues that you're not happy, hm. If you keep that up, you'll rot like pop art."

Obito turned off the engine and stayed for about five minutes reflecting. Finally, he turned it back on, telling him to put his seatbelt on.

"If I go to your house, would you teach me what pop art is?"

"Mmh, I prefer to talk about superflat."

"What is that?"

"Time to time. Drive, I'll guide you, hm."

The silence between them on the long route to Deidara's house upset the Uchiha a lot. Especially, because he could hear his own thoughts. The boy next to him didn't seem to notice, despite his quick but inquisitive glances.

When they finally arrived, Obito assumed that Deidara would live alone. It was a considerably old buinding complex; it shouldn't be too expensive to live there.

Deidara got out and went to the entrance without waiting for him.

Nervous, he turned off the communicator and cell phone, which were about to explode after so many angry messages full of insults from his father. He hurried to follow the boy before the door closed.

Deidara waited impatiently for the lift. When it arrived, he entered and made him a sign.

Obito followed, strangely nervous and excited at the same time. He had never gone to visit anyone who lived on their own.

"Hey, and what do you do to afford this?" He asked while the blonde pressed the old buttons.

"I have a part-time job five days a week, and I do art commissions, hm." Deidara turned to him, waiting for the shaky elevator to go up. "It's not much, but it's enough to live. As soon as I turned eighteen, I left home."

Obito suddenly felt too small and trapped inside there.

"Ah... I see..."

"You live in your dad's house, don't you? Although your salary should be better than mine, hm."

"How do you know those things?"

"Man, it is not necessary to be a genius to realize, hm" he said, coming closer and cornering Obito, only to make him even more nervous. Yes, deep in those dark eyes, he caught glimpses of primitive impulses directed at his person. He was going to put all his effort into convincing his new "friend" to leave the police, so he could visit his apartment more often. He was sure that one day, Obito was going to fuck him really hard against a wall. That submissiveness of his was somewhat apparent, and he was already impatient to know what the man would be able to do when he made him unleash. It was only a matter of time.

When he left the elevator and walked towards his door, he had already decided. He wanted to have a lover. And that lover would be Obito.

The policeman followed him without being able to hide his nervousness. In the elevator he had felt overwhelmed, and he would lie if he said that sinful thoughts hadn't crossed his mind. When he crossed the threshold, he didn't know what would happen next. Something told him that this visit was perhaps not so innocent, and that Deidara would begin to undress himself in front of him at any minute.

He swallowed thickly. As far as he knew, he wasn't into men.

But after all those insinuations in such a short period of time on Deidara's part. Or was I just playing with him? The poor Obito was more confused than he had ever been.

"Su... Superwhat?" He said nervously. "Oh, nice house"

It was a shambles. Full of strips of torn cloth, unfinished canvases, papers on the floor with scribbled ideas ideas and sketches, and there was a kind of white substance in many places. Still, the place had style. The style of a workshop.

"Thanks" Deidara sat heavily on the only sofa, beckoning Obito to sit next to him. "Beer, marijuana, or both?" He offered.

"WHAT?!" He screeched in shock.

"Hahaha, you really believe everything. I don't have marijuana, just beer, hm. Do you want some?" he clarified while offering a can.

Obito sat uncomfortably, but refused the drink.

"No thanks, I can't drink if I'm on duty," he explained with a nervous giggle. Deidara looked at him with boredom.

"Well, superflat is..."

Words, words, words. Obito felt bad when he realized that he understood almost nothing. And what was the difference between superflat and pop art? No matter how many pictures Deidara showed him on his graphic tablet, he couldn't capture it. Ignorant on the subject, it seemed to him that both were similar.

Deidara talked so much that his head would start to hurt. Maybe it would not have been like that if he hadn't asked the reasons of everything the cute blonde said and did, but even so he couldn't ignore the conversation, and the particular philosophy surrounding the boy, despite his age. He found out that he was nineteen. He was so young, he didn't want problems with the law. And that superflat dissertation was spreading for too long. He had to stop it.

"Wait, senpai, I don't get anything you're saying anymore" he confessed.

Deidara snorted a laugh, "Senpai?". Somehow, it sounded great.

"Very well, Obito. I'll be your senpai when it comes to art, hm. We'll go slower.

"Yes! Senpai, you're great!" he exclaimed, really excited. Deidara was a very nice guy, an art expert. He had misjudged him, although he still couldn't find an explanation for the molotov cocktail incident.

"Let's see, Obito, why are you interested in art?"

There was silence.

"No, it's not actually about art. What I'd like is to be able to study."

"Your daddy didn't let you?"

"You can't talk about Madara without knowing him. Deidara, if you saw him, you wouldn't believe he's the chief of police, he looks like a... Mafia godfather."

Deidara imagined Obito with Al Pacino as his father.

"Well, maybe both occupations are not so far apart, hm."

"Hey! Dad is good, even if it's deep down!" he couldn't help defending Madara. He had looked after him as head of the family, even though he had vowed not to marry or have offspring. Madara had raised him on his own. He devoted himself to the task for many years when he was younger, a time he could have used doing other stuff. Obito felt guilty for it many times a day.

Deidara frowned. He didn't like indulged kids. Like that guy Zetsu, he couldn't stand him, always behind his alien-faced mother.

"Well, I'm not interested in talking about your father. You have a problem, but I'm not the one that can solve it. Let's talk about art, or I'll show you the door, hm" he drained the last gulp of beer, pointing towards the entrance.

Obito didn't have to think it twice.

"What do you want to know about me, senpai?" he asked nicely.

"Let's see, what do you want to be. Or better, what did you want to be when you were a child?" he asked, the curiosity to know more about the guy he brought home grew by the minute.

Obito took a moment to think, and suddenly he turned red, scratching the back of his neck.

"Come on, tell me, hm."

"But first, promise me that you won't make fun of me."

"Okay, I promise."

He started to imagine a lot of funny theories while opening another beer.

"Prime Minister," he said in a whisper, his eyes closed. Then he opened them suddenly. "Done, I said it! Aren't you going to make fun of me?"

Deidara smiled at him.

"I didn't expect something so ambitious from you, hm."

"Dad said the same thing..."

Ah, again the old man got into the talk.

"And the one who used to be my best friend too..."

What kind of friend was that?

"Hey, enough, you're getting sentimental. Your family and your friends suck." Obito looked at him completely bewildered. "Well, someone had to tell you because you don't seem to realize it by yourself, hm."

He continued drinking nonchalantly. So careless and shameless...

He had insulted him by insulting his people.

But were they really his people? He remembered the ever-decreasing contact list on his phone. Most calls, were from his father.

Deidara was so violently sincere.

Blunt and effective as an explosion.

"Why didn't you go for a degree in politics? You know, if you're successful, you'd be rotting in money, hm."

Obito asked himself that seriously for the first time.

A million things happened through his head. But there was only one constant always.

"When I grew up I stopped caring, and my dreams became less and less ambitious. I was interested in being serviceable to others, being helpful, getting recognition. Especially, because of my family's last name. Dad took for granted that I would follow his footsteps, and when I finished school... I simply entered the academy, as he would have expected."

Deidara looked at him with a clear reproach in his eyes and mouth. Obito felt uncomfortable and lowered his head, looking at his hands, which tightened into fists at some point during the talk.

"But, that's not what I want to be now. What I like..." he sighed. "Deidara-senpai will not make fun of me if I tell him? I think it has something to do with art."

Deidara leaned forward, he had gained again his full attention.

"Can you stop being so insecure about what I think, and just show your own opinion, hm? It seems that you have one, then defend it," he spat, somewhat fed up.

Obito's heart skipped a beat. Deidara was right. Very right. A nineteen year old was giving him life lessons as if they were psychological punches.

"I like comics, senpai. Especially mangas. I would like to know how to draw, but since I'm not good at it... At least I'm good at writing plots, I think. That's why I write fanfics in my spare time. I like those of Dragon Ball."

Dragon Ball. A series about a bunch of male characters that improved challenge after challenge, even little Gohan who was such a coward at the beginning. He wanted to be like that certain character. A pity that life was like that only in fiction.

Shit. He had brought a closeted otaku to his house. In any case, his interest grew even more.

"Dragon Ball, such a predictable plot" Deidara said, and Obito shrugged. "But I understand why you like it, hm. In fact, sometimes I watch it, it reminds me of my childhood. Look, the art of comic books is not my thing not by far, but I understand it and respect it as a branch of art. If you want to draw, you just have to apply yourself to understand it."

"But I can't even draw a circle right!"

"That's the hard part, believe it or not, hm. Perfecting requires a lot of practice. But still, I don't understand what you want to be. Illustrator, writer? Do you do it as a hobby, or do you really want to go further with that?"

"Senpai, you're asking a lot of questions."

"You agreed we'd talk about art! If you don't understand superflat, at least I'll have to start from the base of your stupid comics, hm!"

"They are not stupid, senpai! Everyone can read and understand them! They are much more pop than the pop art you told me so much about!" he said, no one would talk crap about his mangas.

Deidara's eyes twinkled.

"See, that's what I meant," he said, standing on the armchair, making Obito stagger a bit. "Art manifests itself in so many ways, and touches all living beings! How I wish we all lived it as a complete annihilation of ego! In my hand I hold a simple beer, but it could be a bomb, hm!" he ended up hugging himself, with tears in his eyes.

"H-hey, that's enough bombs for today! D-don't forget I'm a police officer, get off!"

The other shrieked desperately. The boy was weird. Very weird.

But weird in a cute way.

"You shut up, you brainwashed repressed dreamer," he threw the can at his head, staining him with beer, along with his own armchair. "You gave me an intellectual orgasm, I was shining with my speech about art and then you come up with such everyday stupidities. Ow, that's why I hate these hypocrites from uni " He clenched his fists, bowing so much that he lost his balance and fell scandalously on the couch.

Obito managed to grab his foot so that his neck wouldn't crash against the floor.

"But senpai, I believe that uni can be a very nice place, does everything have to be bad for you?"

"How would I know?! Go study your own degree if you like it so much, hm!" He tried to get straight, but the sudden movement and the beer he already had made him feel dizzy. "Woah."

Obito watched as Deidara's hair got messy and his pants had came down a tiny bit again. His nose had a faint red tone. Wouldn't he be starting to get drunk? Even so, that unbridled wild animal look suited him too fucking well.

Oh, that boy made him think things he didn't want to think. If he stayed there, something would happen, but he didn't want to leave either.

"And anyway, what would you study? You don't seem to have anything clear, hm" he said, lying on top of the other.

"N-not so fast!" Obito shouted, pushing Deidara off him.

Deidara made a slight pout. Nobody had ever rejected him. Or maybe that didn't count as rejection, because it seemed that the man would fall to his charms in a short time. Proud of himself, he tried to push him it a little bit further.

"I wasn't going to do anything, I just felt dizzy all of a sudden," he lied. "What was crossing through that dirty mind of yours, blue boy?"

He was starting to enjoy even more to play with him like that. But once he got serious, Obito wouldn't stand a chance. He wouldn't allow him to leave his bedroom until he had made Deidara clean the floor with his back.

Obito seemed about to faint.

"I wasn't thinking about weird stuff!" He babbled, after opening and closing his mouth in awe for a whole minute.

"But, you said 'not so fast'. Does that mean that if I go slower, you'll be okay with it?"

He ran a finger down his neck, stopping before squeezing it into his shirt. It was unbelieveable, it had to be a lie. The guy was too hot, and he clearly thought the same about him. He seemed not to have any experience, not with the same sex at least, but he already wanted to know what it would be like when he unleashed and learned from his lovemaking techniques. Because, of course, he would teach him something more than conventional art.

But at that moment, he had to restrain himself.

"Huh, I don't understand what you mean, senpai" he stuttered.

Yes of course, of course. It was starting to turn him on to be called senpai.

"Tell me, Obito," he approached slowly again, this time making sure he kept a minimum distance. "If you start going to college, will you call me senpai always?"

The other swallowed loudly. He hoped that Deidara didn't look down. The uniform did nothing to hide his growing erection.

So, now he was into guys. Or maybe he liked both. Or at least, just Deidara. His head was a mess, especially when he remembered how the boy had taken out that bomb and had lit it in a way that bordered on elegance. It had been dangerous, and suddenly he liked it quite a lot.

"Hey, do you want me to be your senpai, hm?" he asked, the double meaning lingering in the air.

Obito scolded himself for the answer he gave him.

"At your orders, senpai."

He wanted to hit himself forever.

Deidara looked surprised. He hadn't expected that answer, and now he was even hornier. Shit. He wasn't going to screw with him while he still had that badge on.

"Then, quit the police and start a degree, hm"

He moved away for his own sake. That broad chest that rose and fell in agitation was causing his imagination to go wild.

Obito felt strange. Has his answer been so bad? Or was Deidara not a bottom but a top? Because he really wasn't planning to do that.

Hold on. Deidara must be one of those! Surely he's been wanting to do stuff to his pure ass! Like those inmates who dropped handsoap on the floor to see who was the fool who crouched to pick it up. No, definitely not! That conversation was wrong. He had the wrong person, again.

"What will you do, Obito? Are you going to leave that job or not?"

"Why do you care so much? Can't I work and study at the same time, like you?" Replied defensive, trying to calm down.

"I suppose so, hm" Deidara put a hand under his chin, thinking "But if that's the case, I'm afraid this is the furthest we'll go. We'll have to just imagine it, that is not cool. I hate cops, and you don't want to be one. You're so silly without even proposing it, hm."

Obito's face went pale.

Seeing that he wasn't getting an answer, Deidara got up.

"Well, I guess that's all. A shame, I would have liked to bottom for you, hm" he said, grabbing his own butt, while looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

Obito went from white to pink, from pink to red, from red to purple, and if it changed colour one more time, Deidara would swear that he was going to die in that armchair.

So Deidara was a catcher. He remembered how he had seen the guy's ass twice in a day, the only day they had known each other. His erection got harder.

Deidara discovered the bulge, although the other didn't notice, he was completely amazed by the sight. He wasn't going to restrain himself, he wanted to ride this guy. The faster the better.

"Look, Obito..."

"I'll LEAVE THE POLICE!" he shouted, standing up in fighting stance. He was red and flustered, nervous, but he looked at him with a special brightness in his eyes. Suddenly, he moved towards Deidara and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, senpai! You opened my eyes about my own life" he sobbed dramatically. His runny nose on his superflat design jacket.

But Deidara couldn't complain. He was being held prisoner by a bear hug and felt a very hard lump against his navel. Obito hadn't noticed. He was a lost case.

"Congratulations, hm, but now let go of me before you break your own trousers with that tent" he said when he managed to close his jaw, wonder how big it was.

Obito stiffened suddenly, and got off him.

"It's my regulatory weapon!"

"You left it in the car, hm" obviously, he wasn't born to be a policeman.

Obito grabbed desperately one of the cushions and covered his crotch with it.

"I have to go, Deidara-senpai!" he said before running away.

"Hey!" Deidara followed him, getting mad.

Obito was running down the stairs at the speed of light. Growling, he went back to his apartment and looked through the balcony.

He watched as the dark haired man opened the car desperately grabbing the cushion as if it was a life saver. He had to take his favourite cushion, the one with the Murakami design of flowers and skulls. Obito leaned out the car window and shouted:

"See you tomorrow, senpai!"

He left driving like a madman.

"Don't you understand the responsibility you have when driving, yadda yadda?" growled Deidara, going back inside laughing.

He had never experienced such a crush on someone. Surely, they'd meet again soon.

The next day, Obito handed over his badge, much to Madara's annoyance. Things were about to get out of hand, but fortunately Hashirama stopped his father. He was the only person on Earth capable of controlling Madara. He thanked him and went to say goodbye to his colleagues. He had barely been there for a year and a half, enough to know that it was not his place.

When he was about to leave, he went through the cells and he couldn't believe his eyes.

In front of him, with a bored expression, was Deidara. Just behind the polished bars.

"Dei-chan!" He ran desperately towards the bars.

"Ah, blue boy arrived, hm. When I leave, I'll be waiting for my Murakami cushion."

"How can you be here! What happened?!" he cried desperately, holding his head with his hands. What would Deidara have done this time? It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since they met.

"What do you think, you idiot! I was kicked out from uni and these dogs brought me here, hm!" he replied, red with anger.

"How much is the bail?"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, Dei-chan, I'll ask at the desk and I'll pay it!"

He ran like the wind, not reaching to hear what the blond shouted:

"They locked me up for three hours! Don't be stupid!"

No, Obito wasn't going to listen.

Forty minutes later, he was free. Obito was waiting for him at the exit, smiling.

"Deidara-senpai!" He shouted so loudly that one ear was buzzing. "I couldn't see you there! Now we are both free!"

He smiled at him in a way that made Deidara sigh.

"You quit?"

"Of course he did! You traitor, you raven, you dishonored the family!"

A short policeman with big circles under his eyes approached them, his long hair waving. Deidara had never seen a cop like that. That must be the so-called mafia boss. He looked like an angry porcupine.

"Maddy, you must understand your son's happiness!" A man dressed in civilian clothes came out to stop him, and the weirdest battle he had ever seen arose.

"Now I know dad is going to forgive me" Obito said nervously. Although he didn't look that sure.

Both managed to crouch in time when "Maddy" threw them a vase that crashed against the wall.

"Well ... Maybe it will take him a while, hehe."

Deidara grabbed his hand.

"Let's get out of here, this place makes me want to throw up, hm."

Then, he showed the middle finger to that old man.

"I'll kill you, you little girl!"

"Madara, please!"

"And you stop following me wherever I go! And don't cry anymore! I'm the one who loses my son!"

"Maddy, you intentions are noble... But our baby has to fly from the nest."

Deidara heard a voice saken by tears.

"Do you have two fathers, hm?"

"HE'S NOT YOUR SON!"

"But he's as bright as me!"

"The only thing he'd get out of you is idiocy!"

Obito walked faster. Once outside he took a deep breath, even if pedestrians stopped when they heard such a racket coming from the police station.

"No, he's a very close friend of dad, he always bought me candy."

Deidara smiled.

"I think he's more than your dad's friend, hm."

Obito laughed. He also suspected that.

"Look!" Deidara said pointing to his bicycle. "I took it back like new."

Deidara approached his faithful bike smiling.

"What did Onoki-sensei say, hm?"

"May you end up in hell and rats eat your intestines. But then he gave me a scholarship form, he wants you to participate. He said you're going to be very famous and he's going to be your manager. You know, I'm not fond of the man," he finished, remembering how the tiny grandad had spoken to him. It seemed to him that he only wanted to make money using Deidara.

"Well, I can't go back to that university, but I'm already becoming a famous artist, hm" Deidara smiled smugly. "So much so, that Onoki-sensei is already thinking about making money with me."

Obito looked at him, somewhat relieved. Deidara was definitely very sharp and intelligent.

Still, it amazed him Deidara's ability to improvise as he went. If it was him the one kicked out of uni, he'd be going through an absolute existential crisis.

Deidara was so... _Free_.

"And now you. Can you go back to your house?" he asked while grabbing his bicycle.

Obito flinched again.

"Eh, senpai... Madara will be working late today. Could I stay at your house and...?"

"No" he deadpanned without hesitation. He didn't want problems with that crazy porcupine.

"I will pay you all the expenses! I have savings and..." Obito fell silent, looking down.

Deidara scolded himself for what he was about to do.

"Do you realise that you bailed me out when you didn't have to? How much savings you've got left, hm?"

Obito looked at him in surprise. Evidently, he had no idea.

"Forget the first question and answer the second one, hm" he growled, massaging his temples. His head was starting to hurt already.

"Roughly I could live six months without working..."

Six months?!

"You'll stay as long as you want, hm. Don't worry about the expenses. Just get yourself a job, study whatever you want, and don't bother me while I sculpt, is that clear? I'm not used to sharing a flat. Maybe tonight I'll leave you in the street if you piss me off, hm."

The ex-policeman picked him up and lifted him, his eyes shining like a cartoon character.

"You'll pay rent, hm."

Obito stopped spinning around himself.

Well, did it matter?

"Yes!"

"So, get on the bike, hm. We'll go pick up your things right away."

"My mangas are heavy, senpai. We won't be able to carry them in the bicycle."

"You're not bringing all your stuff! You're my guest, do you understand?" If his sex skills were on check, he wouldn't be, but he didn't have to tell him that. After all, he was giving up a lot of his freedom, it was only fair. "Speaking of which, you have to show me what you write. And give me my cushion back. Surely you write romance and parodies, hm."

"Of course not! I write awesome fights between saiyans!" he cried out loudly. The people passing by giving him a dirty look.

"No way, you almost had a heart attack when you saw your father trying to kill people. I can still smell your fear. You write cheesy romance, hm."

Obito again seemed depressed.

"That's not artistic, right?"

"I never said that. I'd only like to see you take a step forward and show me what you write. Maybe you're a fiasco, maybe you'll be the next erotic novel star, who knows" he'd like to read a yaoi fanfic about how him being fucked by Obito. "Are you going to get on the bike or are you going to wait until your father calls the army on us, hm?" he said somewhat annoyed.

He felt powerful when the guy obeyed without question, while he placed his feet on the pedals.

"Don't grab my ass while I ride the bike, hm. There will be time to ride later" he said snarkily. Obito fell on the floor.

He had never thought something like that! He was only going to put his hands on his waist, or his hips, not down there... Who was he trying to lie to, just before Deidara told him that, he was wondering how would it feel to touch his ass. He climbed quickly, afraid of having another untimely erection again.

"There's still a long way to go, senpai," he whispered in her ear, gripping his hips tightly, trying to sound sexy.

Deidara started pedaling hard.

"It will be okay when I find out once and for all how good lover you are, hm."

Obito's screaming didn't take long to unbalance him.

"Enough, you drive! You weigh too much, hm!"

A Crimson-colored Uchiha Obito took the handlebar, his hands trembling like jelly. Deidara wasn't sure, he didn't want to die because of a jelly on wheels. Definitely, that death wasn't epic or artistic at all.

He sat on the back, holding on to his broad shoulders. He smiled observing Obito's back.

"The faster you drive, the faster I'll teach you how to make art and explode with me, hm."

He never thought that the bicycle could be so fast to the point of making him feel dizzy.


	2. 20cm regulatory weapon

20cm regulatory weapon.

Deidara got off the bike in utter distress. With clumsy steps, he clung to a tree that grew in front of his building's door, his legs losing whatever strength they had left.

Obito stared at him with a nervous smile.

"W-where do I park it, Deidara-senpai?"

Shaking, Deidara pointed toward a small garage. Trying to pull himself together, he looked for his keys and guided Obito inside, where in a violent gesture, he snatched his bicycle back and chained it to a post. His dizziness was improving.

"What the hell was that, hm?" he managed to groan, still bending over, his heart racing.

Obito scratched the nape of his neck, an old habit he had whenever he was feeling nervous.

"What do you mean, senpai?" he asked, trying to pretend he didn't know what Deidara was talking about.

From there, he had an amazing view of Deidara's rear... Hold on, no…!

"You don't know how to ride a bicycle, am I wrong, hm?" Deidara spun his head around, glaring at him with a threatening aura.

"You're wrong, of course I do!" Obito raised his hands to shield himself, his body tense. "It's just...! I… I haven't ridden a bicycle since I was fifteen, I think. That's why I couldn't control it very well, hehe…" he concluded, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean you haven't ridden one in AGES!?" Deidara straightened too quickly, making the dizzying sensation to appear again. "Damn," he mumbled, holding his head. Obito approached him with a worried look. "You, who talked so much about safety when riding a bike!" He exploded at last "I should have guessed it when you forced me to wear a helmet, hm!"

Obito cringed, tucking tighter his fingers under his armpits. He lowered his head, his eyes wide shut. He had been an idiot. Tempted by Deidara, reckless and desirous, he lost control. What if something happened to Deidara? Even buying him a helmet on his way to getting the bail money wouldn't have saved him in the worst case scenario.

"D-deidara, I…" he stuttered, but his throat closed in anguish, preventing him from continuing. He felt that he was going to burst into tears at one moment or another. He hadn't been able to slow down at first when they started to go downhill, and then, if he used all his strenght to stop the bicycle, they'd end up sliding on the asphalt for sure; so, the whole ride was carried out at breakneck speed.

He had refrained from screaming in front of Deidara, although Obito had never heard so much profanity in such a short time, least of all shouted next to his ear.

Deidara headed for the exit to enter the building, remembering how it felt to hug those abs which belonged to his scatterbrain of a companion. It was the only thing that had made bearable that crazy ride.

He stopped at the entrance, holding the door. The garage door was heavy, so he decided that Obito would close it.

"Do you plan to stay here, hm? Hurry up, man," he rushed him, with a dash of impatience. Time to start making art.

Obito pushed the door, struggling to lock it in place. Deidara stiffled a laugh on the small entrance staircase, shaking his head and turning his gaze away from that tempting vision. After another couple of struggles, Obito managed to close the gate at last, although he did it with such force that Deidara imagined the next neighbour who wanted to open it, would have to call a locksmith. At least nobody had seen them. With a smile on his face, he looked at the shy dark-haired man, who was handing him the keys. He wasn't pissed off anymore. Obito had the strange quality of being able to get rid of his bad mood in the blink of an eye. Normally working on his art was the only thing that cheered him up when he was down.

He gladly guided Obito on the way to the elevator, just like the day before.

Like the day before, Obito felt a mixture of nerves, fear, anxiety and happiness that seemed impossible to calm. He forced himself to follow Deidara more closely when he entered the elevator.

Once inside, his frenzied heartbeat made him stare at the ceiling of the noisy machine.

Deidara's eyes checked him from head to toe, a roguish smile on his face. Obito Uchiha no longer wore that ugly badge on his chest. He still wasn't fond of his blue clothes, but at least now he could look at him all he wanted without betraying his personal philosophy. Those combat boots suited him hellishly well, they gave him such a rough and masculine appearance, why had he not realized it before? The shirt too, the first button around the neck wasn't done anymore. Now he could see the top part of his toned chest. As if guessing he was being eyed, Obito started to blush once more. How cute he was, Deidara thought, biting his lower lip while swallowing with unprecedented expectation.

He looked down, there was no erection in sight. Well, at least not at that moment. He would make sure he'd see one in a few minutes.

Obito squeezed tightly the straps of his backpack that hung from his left shoulder.

As Deidara moved toward him, the elevator bell rang, freezing both of them for a brief moment. Their eyes met, and Deidara's bright eyes narrowed in a smile, before the boy turned around to exit the elevator.

Obito remained glued to the elevator floor. When Deidara turned around to see what the problem was, he found him hesitating, hands in his pockets. Tilting his head gently, he let him know he had already opened the door of his apartment. Then Obito left the elevator and stumbled on his feet, not realizing that the rickety mechanical compartment was closing, almost catching him.

Deidara forced himself not to laugh and went inside his home, followed by hurried and arrythmic steps. He placed his new helmet on a table, opened the refrigerator, and took a long sip on a bottle of cold water.

Obito shifted uncomfortably at the entrance, not knowing what to do.

Deidara suddenly remembered that the former policeman was staying over, and he had probably never done anything like that before. Maybe he should have been more flexible when he asked him to come by his house first; Even if they were on a bicycle, Obito didn't seem to be carrying anything but the clothes he was wearing and that backpack.

"Well, make yourself comfortable, hm," he said, extending his arm. "Choose a place, leave your stuff," he said without much protocol. The truth was that he hadn't had a housemate for a while, and the short stay with Kurotsuchi had ended quite badly, with both shouting at each other in the middle of the street that their respective love interests were preventing one another to sleep properly at night.

Obito examined the unknown apartment. Finally, he advanced with a sigh and placed his backpack on a high bench overlooking a small bar. He stared at Deidara, as if expecting a reaction.

"Do you think I'm going to scold you, hm? Wow, living with that porcupine must have been unbearable," Deidara finished the bottle and went to lie comfortably on the red couch, arranging some cushions behind his head. Although it had been a short time, being arrested had been extremely uncomfortable and he felt tired. Then he remembered something. "Hey, my..."

He stopped talking when he saw Takashi Murakami's designs in front of his eyes. Glancing up, he took the cushion with a smile, fiddling with his tongue inside his mouth. Obito approached with the backpack open and returned the cushion that had "borrowed" the previous afternoon. He liked him. A lot. He could sense, Obito could try to pamper him in the future and wished that wasn't the case. He wouldn't let him.

If he could resist it.

"Good boy, hm" he said taking his favorite cushion and arranging it on the nape of the neck. He thought better of it, and removed the cushion from there, pressing it against his chest.

Obito was hypnotized, until Deidara realized that he was there, standing, backpack in hand. He hadn't even drunk or eaten anything.

Annoyed, he contracted his legs and made space.

"Come on, don't be so shy, you can eat, drink or rest as you wish, hm," he rushed him, shaking a finger while hugging his superflat design cushion.

Obito left his backpack on top of the bench again, and very slowly sat on the free side of the couch. The side that Deidara had occupied the previous afternoon, when without even knowing how, had ended up in the house of that irreverent art student. He still felt the same way.

No matter what happened, he barely met him a day ago, and whatever he did, everything led him to be close to that boy.

That explosive boy who blew something up at a show in his own university. He smiled when he remembered the moment, and the gesture didn't go unnoticed for Deidara.

"What?" curious, he leaned closer.

Suddenly, Deidara seemed so... friendly, or at least not hostile. He wasn't even talking in innuendos, not since the bike ride. Or was it due to how badly he was driving? The unemployed Uchiha felt a strange discomfort at that probability.

"What, hm?" Deidara insisted again. Suddenly, he felt an immense need to hit Obito's head with the cushion. No, doing something so foolish in front of a big fool was not a good idea.

"It's just..." Obito tried to explain, but he didn't know how to say it. He looked at Deidara, dressed in the jacket full of flowers and skulls designed by his beloved sensei, the red tartan trousers, the counterfeit black Converse trainers with neon green an yellow cords. He had a lot of color, but somehow he didn't look gaudy at all. Perhaps that was due to his beautiful face that clouded everything else, to his long loose hair that blinded his view, or to that he looked charmingly young.

Hold on, Deidara still had his feet on the couch with his shoes on. He reached out, but stopped half way, remembering that he was no longer in his house, or rather, his former house, and there wasn't a Madara to please following every etiquette rule anymore. Obito thought that maybe, just maybe, in the last few years his father had become somewhat obsessive.

"Are you going to talk, are you going to shut up, or are you getting serious, hm?" He started off with some impatience.

Obito settled himself more comfortably on the couch, unable to get rid of that strange feeling. Something told him that things would be the same as ever with Deidara.

"So senpai, are you ready to have me as your disciple? Because I still don't get what superflat is," he said, a faint spark shining on his dark eyes. He hoped he wasn't being too obvious.

Deidara smirked.

"Art isn't something that I can always explain to you. You have to... experience it, hm," the sentence ended in a whisper that shook Obito to the bone.

Oh yeah, that was going to be fun.

"And tell me, Obito, what do you think of your new life?" He changed the subject as soon as he saw the other was getting used to the situation. He watched, pleased as Obito was bewildered again, his face tilting slightly to one side. Cute.

That Obito Uchiha was cute.

As much as seeing him looking so lost.

"Eh..." Obito blinked, confused. Just when he was thinking about hitting on him, Deidara had to... "What do I think?" He mumbled as if talking to himself, his black eyes wide open.

"That's right, your life has changed, what are you gonna do?" he smiled at him as he tucked his knees away. He wanted to tease him more, he wanted the wild side of Obito to arise to the surface.

"What am I going to do...?" Obito repeated, lost in his thoughts.

Deidara rolled his eyes. He hoped he didn't put a philosophical question in his head. Obito had shown himself to be easily influenced by him. That wasn't good for now.

"Well I... I..." Obito stopped short and immediately turned to him. He could almost see the steam coming out of his head, mouth wide open. "Oh Dei, what did I do!"

Obito Uchiha put his hands to his head. He had fucked up. He had fucked up big time.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI, WHAT DID I DO?!" he shouted in despair, making Deidara jump. Desperate, he started to walk in circles like a caged animal. "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"

He should have seen it coming. He couldn't expect to change someone's life that easily.

"Hey, calm down, hm," he replied, somewhat annoyed. That's not how things were supposed to be. They could talk about art and stuff after the fun part. No one would take the fun part away from him now.

In response, Obito's walking speed increased, starting to trip over things again, until he stepped on Deidara's right foot by accident.

"OW, YOU BRUTE!" He spat, furious, all his patience suddenly gone.

"Sorry, Deidara-senpai!" Obito approached him, but Deidara pushed him away, afraid that the Uchiha would step on his Takashi Murakami cushion that he dropped at the sudden pain.

"You better stay away from my cushion, hm," he replied, tapping it to remove any possible speck of dirt before putting it back on the couch. He took a deep breath. "Let's see, Obito."

He was willing to help his new 'friend'.

"What am I gonna do!? What am I gonna do!? What am I gonna do!? What am I gonna do!? What am I gonna do!?" He screamed in desperation, holding his head like it was going to fall. "Deidara-senpai, what am I gonna do!?"

What Deidara had to say, it didn't matter anymore. He chose to remain silent while watching the overdramatic display. Because it seemed over the top to him that Obito had already been five minutes clock walking in circles in the small room of his apartment. He'd be fed up of it very soon.

Suddenly, Obito approached Deidara quick like a bullet, stopping when he was too him.

"Deidara, answer me!" Obito took him by the shoulders, shaking him like a rag. "What am I going to do now that I don't have a job, I left my home, I'm in bad terms with dad, what am I going to do!?"

"Listen, Obit-"

"WHAT AM I GONNA DO, OH MY GOD!?" he whimpered, burying his face in Deidara's shoulder, in panic.

Well, just for that time he'd let slip being shaken like that. His shoulders still ached from the grip. And if he continued like this, Murakami Sensei's jacket would be covered in snot for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. And there was no awkward boner to distract Deidara from scolding him now.

"Obito, get off-"

"WHAT DID I DO, DEI!?" he shouted at him, as if Deidara's face were going to give him the answer. "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!?"

"Something stupid," Deidara said, without thinking. Immediately after that, he covered his mouth with both hands, seeing how Obito's eyes were turning watery. "Wait, no. I mean..."

"You're right," Obito let go of him, looking defeated. "I'm stupid and I did the only thing I'm best at. Screwing up, " he said in a broken voice.

Deidara felt strange. He didn't like what he was seeing.

"Hey, big guy, you shouldn't start panicking so soon, you know? There will be more moments like this one, start getting used to the idea, hm." 

He wasn't sure if he was cheering him up or discouraging him further. Although to be honest, Deidara found strange he didn't react like that sooner.

Obito raised his head, looking at him with the hopeful expression of a child.

"True, Deidara-senpai was kicked out from uni, but he's staying strong like a man should, isn't it?"

"Well, I won't stop making art, hm. And plus, I still have my job," he said without giving it much thought.

Obito's lower lip started trembling again.

"B-but...! At least your life is yours, hm!" He added, shaking his fist in an attempt to sound convincing. What the hell was he doing? Up to that moment, nothing was going according to his plan. He had envisioned himself spending the evening moaning, sharing with his neighbours what a good time he was having with his new room mate.

Obito's smile reached his eyes again.

"Yes! That's right! You're a genius, Dei-senpai-chan! How do you do it? How can you manage not to crack up during this new, frightening and dark stage of your life that you can't fight against?"

"Mate, that's the most pessimistic thing I've heard in a long time, hm," he mumbled in surprise.

"Oh!!"

The unemployed man was starting to crumble again.

"Oh no, not again," he complained nervously, as if stretching his arm would stop him. "This time I don't regret what I said, hm! You're a very negative person, you told me you could manage six months without working, hm! Think about the stability that brings you!" Deidara added, doubting inside his head about the logic of what he just said.

"That... Is true... Stability... I... Lost it..." Obito's jet eyes met sapphire ones again. "I lost my economic stability overnight..."

"Eh, hm."

"Because I wanted to..."

"Hm."

"But, that's how freedom feels like, right senpai?"

"As if you were naked in Siberia, yeah," Deidara replied, remembering he still had some leftover rice that he could heat up for dinner.

"Noooooo!" Obito shouted, holding his hands to his temples.

"Oh my god," an alarmed Deidara said. Therapy. The guy needed therapy. He no longer wanted to have wild sex with him at that moment.

"And I ruined my relationship with my family! My clan is going to hate me even more!

Clan?!, Deidara thought.

"No one has clans nowadays."

"My family works like one!" Obito said holding onto his knees in desperation.

"It can't be true, hm!"

"Of course it is!" he retorted in a dramatic gesture.

"Shit, are they coming to geld us?" Worried, Deidara covered his crotch with both hands.

"Maybe dad Madara..." Obito whispered.

"No cop is coming in here, hm!" Deidara stood up, feeling anger running through his veins again. He remembered how they arrived looking for him at his flat, and then they took him away in a patrol car after the university reported him to the police.

"Don't worry, I'm not a cop anym- ah, ahem. I'm not a cop anymore!" Obito stood up too, facing Deidara. "I'm not a cop anymore, do you understand!?"

"Don't look at me! It was you who told them you were quitting this very morning, hm!"

"You told me I didn't like to be a cop!"

"Idiot, it was you who said that! Rethink your life or get out of here!"

He wasn't gonna let Obito to blame him for opening his own conscience. And to think that all that had begun with the boring exhibition of "environmental" pop art that he was late for the day before.

"It's true! I don't regret a thing!" He shouted, clenching his fist.

Deidara was astonished. Had this idiot two personalities?

"Because there's only one life to live, don't you think, senpai!?" Obito looked at him with fire in his eyes.

Deidara gave him a silly smile.

"Of course, hm," he managed to say. If Obito was starting to get it, it was because he was becoming his disciple, and nothing else.

"And I never wanted to be a cop! I'd resign again if I could!"

"Now you're talking, hm!" Deidara cheered him up.

"One thousand times in front of my old man's face if needed! I'm no longer a child that can be controlled!"

"You said it yourself, ex-blue boy!" Deidara exclaimed raising his fist, that was the good thing about freedom. "Although freedom sometimes feels like a lie, at times like this it truly lives up to its name! And even if you're broke, you're a free man, Obito!" He finished enthusiastically. He would make art with that idea.

"Yes, because I'm broke!" Obito lowered his arms "Huh… I'm broke, haha… ha…"

He started scratching his head compulsively. Blue eyes opened wide, sensing danger.

"No, I forbid you to start over, do you understand, hm?"

"Yes, Deidara-senpai!" a tearful Obito answered him. He had curled himself into a ball, back on the floor. His head felt like it was spinning again a thousand miles per hour.

Shit! Why did he have to be so stupidly obedient?

"Look, you resigned because you wanted to, didn't you?" The guy was going through a tough moment, he couldn't be that impatient with him.

"Yup."

"And you don't regret it?"

"Nope."

"Are you happy Obito?"

Maybe that was the most important question of all.

Silence.

"Yup, yup."

"Damn, why did he have to speak like that? He just met him the day before and he seemed to have multiple personalities already.

Obito concealed a growing smile. Still, his brain won the battle again.

"Just one question, Deidara-senpai" Obito stared at him, more serious this time.

Deidara sat down very close to him, letting him know he was listening.

"What would you have done?"

What a silly question. He would stop the useless habit of overthinking if he put a little bit of art in his life. But, he had to wait and be patient. When Obito overcame everything, he could come back to be impatient as always, yes.

"I would have waited until I found a job, even if it was a small one, and then I would have fucked off after saying 'up yours!' to everyone, hm," he replied, proud of his answer. 

Silence.

More silence.

He wasn't receiving the recognition he expected for such a brilliant answer.

Weird.

He didn't like that silence.

Reluctantly coming down from his cloud of complacency, he deigned to look at Obito. He was still as a statue.

"What, hm?!"

Obito smiled, his eyes wide open.

"You would have secured another job before doing it..."

"That's right," he closed his eyes, smiling, arms crossed.

"I guess that's what anyone with a brain would do. Anyone, anyone... Except me..."

Please don't.

"Please don't."

"Senpai, but why would you do that? You told me you like to improvise."

"I do improvise, but that doesn't mean I can't think and the other way around, hm!"

"But you said I can't think!"

"I didn't say that, I said, that in your case, you think too much for your own good!"

"In this case, I think I didn't think enough."

"Well... That might be... I mean..."

Obito sobbed, jumping on him again, unable to stop whining.

Deidara wasn't ready for it. That was one of the reason he didn't want to have kids. Except that the one holding onto him was an adult.

"HOW AM I GONNA DO IT? HOW WILL I FIND ANOTHER JOB? WHAT ABOUT STARTING A DEGREE? HOW AM I GOING TO SUSTAIN YOU?"

"Hey!"

"HOW!? I DON'T EVEN HAVE MY OWN HOME! I'M A HOMELESS MAN!"

"OBITO, STOP!" Deidara gave him a rough push and a slap. "I never said I wanted you to sustain me, hm!"

Now he was really pissed off. Obito shut his mouth straight away, he seemed to be thinking calmly at last.

"S-sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry, ugh, I'm not sorry! I'd hit you again if I didn't like your face, hm!"

It didn't feel right when he hit him, even if it was just a soft slap, but he had to make him snap out of that mindset.

Obito blushed all of a sudden. So, Deidara thought he was handsome...

No, he couldn't get distracted thinking about how sexy that boy would look moaning his name in pleasure while his life had lost all stability he onde had. He had to start planning how to get another job or start a degree.

"It's fine senpai, I just have to find another job and start studying to..."

"Gah, shut up!" Deidara spat, surprising him. In a rough gesture, he rested his hands on his broad shoulders. "Take it easy at least for today! I get your problem, but it seems you'll have to stay here for a significant amount of time and we were supposed to be fucking like animals! I can't babysit you, hm!

And from red, he turned purple again.

"What the hell are you looking at!? Do I have something on my face, hm? I've been wanting to ride you since yesterday, give me a break!"

Breathe!

Breathe.

Breathe…

The echo of his words was heard through the flat. Obito swallowed thickly, unable to escape that angry cerulean gaze. Deidara did't seem to give a single damn about what his neighbours might be hearing.

So… sex.

Did Deidara really want to ride him? He imagined him bouncing and moaning on top of him, his hair all a mess.

"Oh, god..." too late, he covered his mouth with one hand, not noticing the faint metallic hue coming from his nose.

"B-blood?" Deidara stuttered "Oh man, you really are stressed out, hm…"

Sex was good for relaxing. But if the guy was bleeding through his nose, his case was a serious one.

"Oh, god..." Obito repeated, a silly expression on his face.

"You're bleeding, airhead!"

"I couldn't help imagining it!" He defended himself as best as he could.

Deidara stared at him as if he was crazy.

"The blood thing" Obito clarified "It didn't happen since the last time I stayed up late watching porn..."

"What?"

Deidara loosened his grip on Obito's shoulders, confused.

"Do you mean... This happens to you often?"

Obito stared at him, his face blushing a fiery red, up to his neck. He nodded.

"Never this much," he added, wiping the blood.

The sexual tension that had been building up since they met was about to burst. Deidara noticed the intense gaze he saw the day before in the elevator was back, the one that made him think that Obito would have a hidden inner beast.

He couldn't stand it any longer.

He jumped on him, sitting on Obito's legs. It aroused him further to see the harshness in his movements wasn't enough to make him collapse, that back was a strong one. He desperately circled to his neck with both arms, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Obito felt his blood run hot, and instinctively wrapped his arms tight around Deidara's waist. He had never thought about being with a man, until he met him. The idea that kissing a man would be one of his best experiences ever never crossed his mind. But he wanted to keep kissing him, only him, only Deidara.

The artist opened his mouth wider, desperate, letting the other's tongue invade the entire cavity in the most delightful manner. Obito's breath was fresh, but his teeth felt like an animal's. He was going to break his lips, he has sure of that, but he didn't care.

For the first time, he wasn't going to care about getting injured in the heat of the moment. He was aware that the reason he was so aroused was because it had never taken him so long to seduce someone. And also that, on the other hand, there had never been a man who would have turned him on as much as that fool named Obito did it nonstop from the moment he threw him on the floor and handcuffed his wrists.

Did that mean that Obito could make him be into s&m?

It wasn't the right time to wonder about that stuff. He started to rub furiously against Obito's crotch, who soon enough responded by pushing rythmically with his hip. A few seconds after, both felt the other's erection. Deidara cut the kiss, grinding both arousals together. Obito was so hard, and it seemed to be quite big too.

He bit his lip with sudden thirst. He didn't remember to be with anyone that size, and it was yet hidden inside his clothes.

Fascinated, Obito lowered his hands and squeezed his butt tight. Oh, what a nice ass! It was better than any girl's he'd been with! He was sure of that even though he hadn't been with many, another thing that being a cop had taken from him. But he shouldn't think like that about his past life. Thanks to it, he had Deidara acting like a rabbit in heat humping his leg.

He squeezed again, sinking his fingers further onto the chubby flesh hidden by that damned plaid fabric.

Deidara held his breath, grabbing the other's erection. For once, his could wait.

"How big is it?" He asked, not even trying to conceal the urge in his voice.

"Huh?" Obito asked distracted, stroking in circles that tempting butt he had. Deidara's eyes closed before he could avoid it.

"Mmm!"

Obito's gaze lit up, as he felt an almost wicked smile emerge.

"Do you like me touching you like that, little bunny?" He whispered in a husky voice next to Deidara's right ear, before nibbling into its upper part.

Surprisingly for both, Deidara blushed.

He opened his eyes, which glowed focused on Obito's darkened gaze.

"I said... tell me how big is it, mmm!" He moaned again as he felt those hands wreak havoc on his pants.

Obito had a sudden gleam of consciousness. He had Deidara. On top of him. Rubbing obscenely against his body. Touching his ding-dong. They had kissed. He was groping his ass like a desperate man. He had called him "little bunny". And Deidara had asked him how big his penis was.

"W-w-w-what!?"

Deidara decided not to be disappointed by that (for a change) belated awareness, and took the opportunity to get up and search for his measuring tape. He returned shortly after to a stupefied Obito, who was still trying to absorb everything that happened in the last few minutes.

A not-at-all manly shriek escaped his lips when Deidara's expert hands loosened his belt, unzipped his trousers and pulled them down along with his underwear, revealing his shaft, which looked grateful to be released. Obito thought he was going to bleed through his nose again when he saw Deidara bring his face close to his cock, but he was even more surprised when, without too much delicacy, he took it with one hand and stretched the measuring tape along, width and circumference. It bothered him to feel the coldness of the tape against his sensitive warm skin.

Deidara held his breath, he had never seen anything like that. At least, not outside the porn videos he watched every time he needed a wank.

"W-what are you doing...?"

"Artists stuff, hm," he threw the tape away. "Luckily I have lube, because it's twenty centimeters long."

Obito thought he was going to melt away in shame.

"It's j-just eh eighteen," he corrected him, embarrassed.

Deidara gave him a stern look that turned into proud one.

"Well, it seems that I'm making you gain two more centimeters, I'll make a mental note of that, hm."

Obito blushed when he looked at himself. It was true, his dick looked bigger and more turgid. Either it was abstinence, or women were not the best option for him.

"How did you dare calling me before, hm?" A dangerous looking Deidara climbed on him again, one hand clenching Obito's jaw and the other his uncovered erection. "Hm? Come on, don't be shy," he kissed his lips again. He tasted delicious. Of course Deidara was better than all the women in the world put together. If he was gay or bi, it didn't interest him, because he knew now he was Deidara-sexual. "Don't you ever repeat that, Obito," he threatened him.

Deidara decided to go down on him.

Before he could even bend, the answer surprised him.

"Little bunny," and he received a strong spank on his butt.

He froze, trying not to think about how he would look like if he blushed at that moment.

"What the fuck did you say, hm?" he asked, his voice quivering.

Obito took him by the waist and, amused, moved him with ease to place Deidara on top of him again.

"Little bunny," he whispered against his lips, with a huge satisfied grin that Deidara never saw before, then his butt got spanked once more.

"Mmm..." he couldn't help to let go another moan of pleasure. He wasn't supposed to be so sensitive!

"See? You like it," Obito hugged him and peppered his neck with kisses until he managed to make Deidara moan again. He laughed low and husky, while he ventured to sneak a hand in his trousers. "Little bunny."

Shit, what was he saying, that ass was so delicious. Deidara started rocking again without control against his thigh and crotch.

The way he moved was so alluring.

The way he looked was so enticing.

"Because you look like a damn bunny in heat every time I touch your ass," he whispered right next to his left ear.

Deidara shuddered noticeably in his embrace.

"You can't transform yourself like that," he sighed, sticking to the other's shoulder. Of course he could. It was what Deidara expected and suspected. But to honor the truth, he didn't expect him to be so perversely direct and perverted.

He liked that man a lot. And something told him that he would like that twenty centimeters regulatory weapon much more.

He laughed at his own thought. 'Deidara, your horniness isn't letting you think.' But hey, it was fine by him if he wasn't able to think ever again.

"Enough, hm," he pushed Obito's chest away with one hand so he could breathe. "We're going to fuck, but stop provoking me or I won't be able to control myself, hm."

He gave him another rushed peck before standing up in front of a bewildered Obito and came back to the room moments later with a small box and a bottle of lube.

It was there when Obito realized what was about to happen. His heart started beating even faster.

"Tell me you don't need extra large size, please, hm," he complained, checking the box.

Obito noticed Deidara was talking to him, he was the only person in the room after all. Was he really going to sleep with an almost stranger? It wasn't his style, however...

However, the boy kicked off his trainers, and took off his floral jacket, to reveal a tight black net shirt. Obito swallowed thickly. He was going to get harder, he could feel it.

Deidara walked away and sat on the sofa, leaving the box and the bottle on top of that Murakami guy cushion.

"Okay, before I blow you, tell me if you have any STDs. If you do, it'll have to be with a condom, hm," he explained while stretching his arms, taking him by the hands, pulling towards himself.

Obito felt his ears burn, and still somewhat confused, he pushed himself with his feet so that Deidara didn't have to struggle. He leaned on the sofa with one knee, and the boy released his hands to take his face, caressing it while looking at him with darkened shiny eyes. It had to be a crime looking so infernally sexy and angelic at the same time.

"Tell me, Obito," he needed to resist the need to lick him, because if he aroused him too much, the other could give him false information just to get laid. He didn't like how confident he was becoming. "Tell me if you need extra large condoms and if you have STDs. I can't blow you if I don't know, hm!" He complained, desperate, hitting the floor hard with his heel.

Obito came out of his astonishment and got away from Deidara before he went crazy beyond repair.

"I'm clean, Deidara-senpai!" He came back holding a folder in his hand, put it in front of Deidara's face and opened it. "Everything is in order, I have nothing! I took a routine health check up a week ago, and I haven't had sex for a long time, well, I didn't have sex after the checkup," he corrected himself, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

Deidara looked at the papers taken aback. Everything was fine. Nothing like that had ever happened to him before. How precise had to be Obito? Suddenly, he felt that he should get another health check to show to Obito in return. But there was no time for that. Even so, he could postpone the moment.

"F-fine, I'm clean too, but I don't have such a precise and up to date document like you, hm," he said, feeling uncomfortable.

"It doesn't matter, Deidara-senpai!"

Deidara looked at him in amazement.

"Do you really believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Why was Obito so naïve?

"Because you met me yesterday, hm?" He said, pointing out the obvious.

"But if I didn't have those papers, Deidara," Obito left the folder on the floor and knelt on the sofa. "You... you would insist that we do it anyway, am I wrong?"

Deidara swallowed.

"You're not, hm," he admitted. He was tired of foreplay already. "Damn it, come here," and unable to restrain himself, he tugged at his collar to kiss his mouth again.

Their breaths clashed, becoming one. They hugged each other tightly, as they felt their hearts go wild once more. Obito's fears became less and less overwhelming thanks to Deidara's passion, who roughly pulled his shirt, tearring off several buttons as he tried to undress him. To make it easier, he chose to remove the garment himself. Deidara gasped at the sight of a white vest squeezing his muscles. It made him look so masculine, that he clung as if his life depended on it to Obito's bare shoulders, while wrapping his legs around him.

"Now it's our chance, we'll break the springs of this sofa no matter what, hm."

Obito thought he would die of a heart attack. But no, he was there, watching as Deidara struggled with the zipper on his own trousers, while at the same time refusing to take his legs off him. He pushed him away a bit, and Deidara could open his trousers with a gasp of relief to take off his burgundy briefs. Obito would have liked to give him some more space, but at the sight of his buttocks against the red sofa, he remembered the first time he saw his ass after he released him from the handcuffs while they were in the car and later, when he ran away with half of his butt showing. The feeling he got was the same: something out of his reach that he'd have to contemplate stoically without doing anything. On his chest, around his left nipple, there was a strange tattoo. Trying to control himself not to grab the artist's butt, he stroked the tattoo over the net shirt.

"It's a Murakami design that I modified, hm," he replied to the silent question. Obito smiled, he should have guessed. He could be almost jealous. "And yes, it's over my heart because it represents art in my life, now be fair and hurry up taking the rest of your clothes off like I did," he completed quickly, giving him a little nudge with its hips.

Absolutely embarrassed, but aroused at the same time, Obito rushed to take off his own trousers and underwear. He kneeled on the floor in front of the sofa, where Deidara was stroking his chest in such a slow and sensual way that would be the end of him.

Deidara shamelessly opened his legs and placed them on the other's shoulders, beaming while he showed him his total surrender to him. Obito couldn't help but look, and felt a trickle of blood down his nose again. His family's capillary vessels were very sensitive.

"Again?!" Deidara reproached.

Obito felt gross, disgusting. But those delicate hands lifted his face again.

"Kiss me there, hm," he commanded, his voice husky.

Obito's mouth opened and closed several times. Deidara liked that gesture. What would have been expected, perhaps? It was so strangely tender and sensual at the same time. A combination he had never seen before. But he liked it, he definitely liked it. Taking one of the other's hands, he held it to his waist. Soon Obito's hands slipped under the net, caressing his hipbone, navel and ribs. Even a couple of times he reached his chest and brushed his nipples, without being aware of the erogenous effect he was having in Deidara.

So, that's how it felt to caress a man. It was, rather, like caressing anyone. Only that it wasn't anyone, because the person in front of him, who was closing his eyes at his touch and throwing his head back against a cushion, was Deidara, that crazy mixture of a badly-done terrorist, madman and kid. Perhaps the only word that suit him, was "artist", in all its extension. Fascinated with the Deidara's tame attitude, he slowly raised the alluring net t-shirt to uncover his tattoo, which he kissed without being able to contain himself. Deidara let out a groan and Obito looked at him, questioning. Could he have done something wrong? Maybe with guys wasn't the same as with girls?

"Leave my nipple alone, hm," he muttered.

Obito understood he didn't like that. Maybe it was still sensitive, or it hurt, or maybe men didn't like to be caressed there. He took his hands off him.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Obito replied, confused.

"Why aren't you touching me?" He was frowning with an equally confused expression.

"Senpai, you told me not to," he explained.

"That's because you were biting me, hm!"

Oh no, he had been a brute. He wasn't done to treat Deidara the way he wanted and deserved. Although, how should he treat him, after all? He would've liked to have a manual there.

"Deidara-senpai... What should I do?"

"Stop calling me senpai if you want me to last a bit more. For the rest, what would you like me to do to you, Obito?

Obito smiled. The guy was so... warm, in his own way. Understanding that he had a free hand, he began to do everything he would like Deidara to do to him. If he tried, maybe the blond would pay attention back. Deidara was being quite understanding with his nervousness and his lack of experience in the field.

He took off his t-shirt, grabbed his neck and started to kiss it. Deidara stretched his neck further and Obito couldn't stop his fingers from getting lost in the silky, heavy yellow of his hair. Following his desires, he went down the sides of his torso, went back up to caress his beautiful arms and bit his left shoulder. Without waiting for an answer, he went down with his mouth licking everything in his path, to stop at his navel, where he kissed and played with his tongue so much that Deidara had to stop him, attacked by laughter that tickles provoked. Obito smiled, watching as the blue eyes closed whenever his fingers tickled again around the boy's navel.

He looked so cute feeling all ticklish, he was glad to have discovered the fact so soon.

When he thought he was overdoing it and risking to be scolded by the explosive boy, Obito returned to caressing and kissing his hipbone, his thighs and their inner part. He stopped in front of Deidara's arousal, hesitating. Deidara had recovered, and looking at him with expectation, he stroked his head, interspersed with whimsical games where his fingers tried to curl the straight and untidy black hair. They felt thick and firm, it felt good to pat his head. Obito was a delicacy from head to toe, and the best thing was that he wasn't aware of it.

"Don't do anything that you don't want to do, hm," he warned him, undersanding. The first time it could be intimidating.

"It's not that I don't want to, I'm just afraid of doing it wrong so Dei-chan can't do it later the way I want it," he held his gaze, his cheeks stained crimson.

Deidara felt a violent pull in his groin.

"Then you will never learn how to make art with me, hm."

Immediately, Obito took his testicles and the base with one hand, taking his cock in his mouth. Deidara gasped and started panting at the inexperienced but strong blowjob.

"Obii… ah… there, yeah…" he managed to say.

Obito couldn't believe what he was doing, and even less that he was liking it. Deidara's arousal fit whole inside his mouth, and had a slight salty hue. He took it out of his mouth, alternating long licks with sucking the tip.

"Okay, I understood! Stop, hm!" Deidara shouted all of a sudden, after he sucked with too much force. Obito froze in his place, wondering if he did something wrong.

Deidara pushed his shoulders with his heels, and when he managed to make Obito lay tamely on the floor, he kneeled between his legs and grabbed his impressive cock with both hands.

"You're a good boy, hm," and without taking his eyes off him, he started licking from the base to the tip. A long journey that ended in a salty precum that he immediately wanted to taste more, unable to stop himself from closing his eyes and lips on the swollen tip.

Obito exhaled when he felt how his cock disappeared behind those plump pinkish-orange lips. He had never ever seen such perfect lips and mouth. Deidara had never had any difficulties before when it came to putting a full cock in his mouth, but he wouldn't stop trying. Every time he bobbed his head it sunk more and more, Obito let out a gasp and Deidara was running out of oxygen. Even if he swallowed it up to his throat, his jaw started to hurt, so he had to use his hand to properly take care of the rest.

"So, regulatory weapon you said? Ha," he scoffed when he stopped for breath, looking at Obito. "You bad liar, hm."

"H-hey! The issue from yesterday it was m-merely an ac-ci-dent!" He shouted desperate, feeling more embarrassed about running away while pitching a tent behind a cushion than about all that was happening.

"Bad boy, you lie to your senpai," Deidara's dick leaked some precum just by hearing himself saying those words, his asshole twitched. "I'm gonna eat that twenty centimeter regulatory weapon until its unloaded, hm."

"No, if you do that I won't be able to repeat!" he exclaimed nervous.The truth was that he was torn between the desire to come to the most magnificent blowjob he had ever had, and the need to flood his plump ass.

"If you measure two centimeters more for me, I will make you repeat as many times as I want. I tell you that you're a bad liar, hm," and as if nothing, thrust down onto Obito's cock, sucking and sucking as hard as possible, moving rhythmically one hand up and down and stroking his balls with the other, desperate to feel semen explode in his mouth.

Obito, lying on the floor, with the vision of Deidara over his crotch, occupying himself so diligently with his mouth and hands, felt in heaven. It was so good, that an orgy of three mouths down there would feel just as good and intense. What a crazy comparison, he thought, as if it was a crazy idea from another life or some parallel universe. The distraction cost him dearly. Shouting his name, he only managed to tug at strands of blonde hair, while he felt the orgasm approaching, filling like an exploding fountain the young man's poor mouth. Deidara swallowed all the liquid he could, surprised at the amount of jets that hit his throat directly, until his cough forced him to gulp for air. However, while still coughing, he devoted himself to licking everything that Obito was still ejaculating, wondering why it tasted so nice and why his eyes were filled with tears. He stopped his hand when he discovered that he was about to lubricate his rear entrance with Obito's semen.

With heavy breathing, both looked at each other, and Deidara dismissed the idea of lying on that torso. Instead, he climbed onto the sofa and spread his legs, carefully opening the bottle of lube.

"Come here, Obito," he commanded, his voice a whisper, blue eyes deeper than the deepest ocean. A huge smile crossed his face smeared with white stains, which he licked provocatively around the corner of his mouth. He swallowed again, Obito's come was maddeningly delicious. "Time for you to learn your senpai's art," he gently shook the bottle in the air.

Strangely energized after a couple more breaths, Obito sat up and crawled to him, snatching the lube from Deidara's hands.

"The fact that you've been an university student doesn't give you the right to believe that I don't know what to do with this," he retorted while smearing his fingers on the icy gel.

Deidara swallowed, unable to even blink. Obito approached him with a slightly trembling hand, but with a firm expression on his face. Desperate, he freed his ankle from which his trousers were still hanging and spread his legs further, holding them with his hands. They were stained with semen, so he had to resist the impulse to put his fingers in, his rule was always to use a condom in penetrations. His need to feel Obito was getting stronger and stronger.

Obito's hand stopped shaking when he looked with affection and thirst at the same time that tempting small pink hole. He placed a loud kiss down there, before putting the tip of his index, circling with his middle finger and thumb around the entrance. Deidara bit his lip, he didn't care if he was rough. The small intrusions and the massage were purely instinctive, and they turned him on to no end. Before being able to tell him to move forward, Obito seemed to understand and slipped a second finger, concentrating this time on pressing more inwards, while with the other hand he began to stretch as well as he could the entrance that seemed to relax little by little.

Deidara screamed when a third finger surprised him, but he managed to disguise his pain straight away so as not to scare Obito. The guy was so gentle with him, that knowing he was in pain might put him off and leave Deidara halfway done.

"Put it on, hm," he whispered, nodding at the small box of condoms. "I'm ready and I don't want to wait anymore."

Obito's panic resurfaced once more. Shaking, he broke the plastic wrap and pulled out the condom. Before the insistent look of Deidara, he decided to put aside all his apprehensions. With care, he took the tip between his fingers, put the ring on his slit and unrolled it, trying to recall when was the last time he had been lucky. He would never have imagined in that situation, however, Deidara's arms holding his own legs, trying to lift them more for him, made Obito forget everything. Biting his lip, he hovered over him and positioned himself at the entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts or I do something wrong," he asked a hint of worry in his voice. He had never had anal sex.

"You damn dumbass, fuck me now, hm!" Barked an angry Deidara.

Frightened by Deidara's reaction, Obito started to push, closing his eyes, with fear and very slowly.

"Go faster, don't be afraid!"

Obito rearranged himself and started pushing harder trying to ignore the resistance he found as he glided in, and the way the feeling turned him on. When he was totally inside, he opened one eye, looking with guilt.

Deidara was still as a statue, eyes wide open and lips parted in a kinda strange expression. Obito never thought he'd get to see him so still ever in his life.

"Everything okay, senpai?"

"I didn't think it would feel so full."

"Senpai?"

But it was twenty centimeters...

"Huh, eh… Wait, let me get used to it first, hm."

"S-sure..."

"Shit, it does hurt"; Deidara was cursing in all the languages he knew. Determined to teach Obito, he let himself go not wanting to show any doubt. And those were the consequences.

"Dei...?"

"Come, get closer. Today you will learn why art is an explosion, hm," he put his arms behind his neck, his voice sounding sensual. Obito fell on top of him, delighted, ignoring that the small movement made him dig deeper, causing a bit more pain.

"It doesn't hurt you, does it?"

"Stop talking! It's obvious that if it was painful, I wouldn't allow you to do it, hm!" Deidara bursted. Why did he have to be so prideful? But, without that pride, he wouldn't be able to be one step ahead at that moment. "You're going to see stars, you closeted otaku."

"Hey! Don't treat me as if I was a virgin!"

"Well you technically are one in regard of gay sex, hm. So shut up and obey me, rookie!" Annoyed, Deidara spurred him with his heels, clinging his nails to his shoulders. molesto, Deidara le golpeó los riñones con sus talones y le clavó con fuerza las uñas en los hombros. He couldn't help himself from biting those pectorals that had been driving him crazy since all started.

"Ow! Are you sure you're not into BDSM?"

"Shut up and do your job, you dumbass!" The guy was gonna make his brain melt at that rate.

So when Obito placed an arm on the back of the sofa and a hand on the other's waist, Deidara locked his feet and prepared for the onslaught. Obito was alternating between being rough and then lowering the pace for a few moments, as if he were regretting going too hard, but Deidara had no complaints. These escalating and somewhat unpredictable changes were making him lose his breath; As he felt the sweat of both of them mixed, he clung onto him once more and gave him the hottest kiss that Obito had ever tasted. Temporarily weakened by the warmth of Deidara's tongue, he did not realize that the boy was pushing him out of himself, until he wondered why the artist was looking at him somewhat annoyed.

"Fast, lie back on the couch, hm," Deidara pushed his chest until he was lying on his back. With an obscene expression painted on his face, he climbed eager on the other's abdomen and Obito understood that he should help him impale himself. Complaining in a mixture of pain and desire, Deidara went down until he was completely seated on him. Obito thought he would finish just by seeing that, but Deidara didn't stop there.

First he started to hammer slowly, only to change to a more vertiginous rhythm, caressing his torso and neck, his hair disheveling with each of his jumps. Obito clenched his jaw, masturbating Deidara's arousal and letting him ride him as he wanted, bucking his hips nonstop.

"You're like a little cowboy bunny, senpai," he laughed breathless, while pulling gently the skin of his dick back and forth.

"Mmmh!" Deidara moaned, blushing. Couldn't he stop saying cheesy stuff?

Feeling bolder by that reaction, he spanked him.

"Ah" Deidara jumped higher.

"I knew you were like a little bunny," he said, his eyes shining like coals ablaze. Deidara opened his mouth to retort with an insult, but Obito's voracious expression left him breathless, he started jumping with no rythm at all.

"Shut up and... Learn, mh! Ah! Oh!"

"I want my cumshot all over you!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, and when he realized what he had said, he released Deidara to cover his mouth.

"I knew you were, ah! A dirty bad boy," Deidara smiled, flattered. That was the best dirty thing someone had ever said to him.

"I-I'm not that!" he blurted, shocked he stopped pushing, to which Deidara responded by leaning on his shoulders and starting to go up and down to the point of almost taking it out every time he went up. Obito's face reflected every color possible.

"A repressed man can't be, but... With me and my art..." He stopped for a while, although he was well lubed, friction in his rectum with Obito's entire arousal was making it feel a bit stingy. "Wanna get the worst out of you! That for me is the best, hm! Ah!" He exclaimed euphorically, moaning as only Obito had seen him do when the bomb exploded. "And now shut up and have no mercy, I can't believe how much you talk during sex!"

"It is you who talks too much! I'm going to shut you up!" He caught Deidara's back and clung to his body, lifting his hips as he felt his buttocks peel off the wet leather sofa and his heels sank. Practically suspended in the air, Deidara wanted to sit down again, but when Obito didn't let go, he sunk his head on his solar plexus, scraping it with his teeth.

"I'll shut you up, hm," he whispered, and deliberately squeezed his ass and buttocks as hard as he could.

He smiled satisfied when Obito cried out in surprise and came in the battered condom. He could feel the strong pulses of his arousal inside his ass, so much that he couldn't take it anymore and released his seed in another orgasm.

Obito's position, so firm a few moments ago, began to wobble, and as soon as Deidara's strong spasm were done, he lost his balance. Afraid, he squeezed Deidara hard and they fell to the ground, his back and side receiving all the impact. At least Dei was safe.

"You nearly break my ass, you dumbass!" Trying his best, Deidara pulled out, as slow as he could, falling down wasn't going to be good for the relaxing moment of the afterglow.

"Sorry Dei but... I nearly break my back, you could be more considerate," Obito complained, holding the condom to help Deidara pull out.

"Shut up, since I met you I've ended up on the floor... two or three times, hm," he quickly retorted, stroking his aching bottom-. Phew, that was some good sex, I bet it was the best you ever had, hm."

Obito looked at him with a smile that expressed all his disbelief. Deidara looked proud.

"Of course it was, Dei-senpai-chan, he said in a sickly sweet tone of voice. Deidara backed away, spinning on the floor.

"Bah, stop talking like that, and take that off, hm. I'll bring you some tissue so you can wipe all that mess off you, then you can have a bath.

"No, call a doctor."

"Huh?"

"Check my pulse."

"What?"

"Something hit me like a cannonball," Obito sang, with raspy, tired voice.

"Don't start singing like an idiot after sex, hm!" He didn't like love songs.

"It's a sexy song senpai-with-fear-of-commitment," he laughed, watching his shaking legs.

"Tch, idiot," Deidara muttered, but straight after, he knelt raising his arms and shouted with all the force of which he was able. "HOW AMAZING WE'VE FUCKED HERE IN THE FOURTH FLOOR SECOND DOOR, HM! DIE OF ENVY YOU OLD FUCKS!"

"D-d-d-d-d-deidara! Shut up for god's sake! They're going to hear you!" Obito covered his mouth shaking him, but Deidara released himself, annoyed.

"That is the idea, idiot! You should feel blessed, hm. My standards are quite high," he concluded, closing his eyes with a satisfied expression.

"So, was that the rent for the first month, Dei-chan?" he asked in a cheeky tone of voice.

"You still owe me the first month in advance, hm," Deidara winked, shameless, and Obito blushed hard at his constant teasing.

"Whenever you want."

"Wait, let's rest for a while, then I'll moan so the neighbours in lower floors can notice too, hm," he added as if nothing, reminding Obito that he didn't want to leave the apartment or see anyone's face in many days. He watched as Deidara got up with difficulty, and although Obito wanted the earth to swallow him when he thought about the neighbors and their sleep patterns, he didn't want to miss the opportunity to look at that butt one more time.

"Yes, get up, I want to see."

But...

"Oh, god..."

"What, hm?" The blonde asked without turning around.

"Blood!"

Deidara looked over his shoulder, watching Obito's gaze go back and forth between his butt and the condom, which had some crimson trickles. Yes, his back hurt more than usual, it was a possibility.

"Well, it seems that prepping wasn't enough this time. I told you you had an animal in you, hm," he deadpanned. They had gone too far, yes, by eight inches at least. But it was nothing to worry about.

"Blood..." he mumbled again, horrified. "I'm... a monster."

"Stop overreacting, I tell you I'm fine, hm" Deidara turned around, rolling his eyes. "Obito! Don't faint, you dumbass!"

"A monster..." and his eyes closed, losing his consciousness. The used condom fell on top of his beloved Takashi Murakami cushion.

"WAKE UP OBITO UCHIHA!" After the fifth slap, one particularly hard, Obito reacted.

His eyesight focused diffusely on Deidara, that young man he had met yesterday, then he remembered everything he'd done...

"I slept with a minor! I'm a criminal!" He shrieked, covering his face with his hands.

"Hey, I'm not a minor! Stop treating me like a kid, hm!"

"This morning I was an officer serving the law, and now I've broken it!"

What law? Deidara wondered how many blows he should need to make him faint again. That guy had a lot of moral struggles on him, it was obvious.

Meanwhile, Obito panicked believing he just corrupted someone who wasn't yet in his twenties.


End file.
